Bargain of Desire
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: 'It's your body I want to draw, not your clothes' To get Tyler's freedom back, Caroline makes a bargain with Klaus. He never expected her to agree, and she never expected to like it. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor to I gain any profits from this story.**

**Just a one-shot that's been going through my head for a while now, and I needed to take a break from past papers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion, Caroline gave one more angry look to her phone before exiting the car and slamming the door shut behind her. Tyler had been gone for a few weeks, chased out of town by Klaus, and he still hadn't responded to any of her multiple phone calls and messages. She just wished she could have a response, if only to let her know he was alive and well.

Well, to be honest, that wasn't the only reason. Another part of her needed to hear Tyler's voice to distract her from another certain hybrid who had doubled his efforts towards her since the absence of her boyfriend.

Klaus seemed to be popping up everywhere nowadays, arriving at the Grill literally seconds after her, bumping into her in the school corridor under the pretence of looking for his sister, and she had even seen him lurking outside her bedroom window. Frankly the whole stalking lark was getting old and was highly irritating.

At least that's what Caroline told her friends. Deep down she knew that she didn't really mind, it was actually quite flattering to have someone like Klaus after her, and (though she would _never_ admit it out loud) it made her feel almost... safe knowing that Klaus was out there watching over her, preventing her from being kidnapped yet again.

But these are not feelings she should be having in regards to Klaus. He was the local 'big bad' and had caused misery to her friends. Yet... no. Caroline couldn't continue imagining possibilities for them together. It was wrong. This is why she needed Tyler back – to keep her on a straight path and to detract her from any lingering thoughts about the original hybrid.

That is why she had come to the mansion now, begging for Tyler's freedom once again. While Klaus hadn't yet given in to her demands, he also hadn't even threaten to rip her heart out from her chest, so perhaps she would be able to wear him down or make a bargain with him or something. Anything.

Making her way to the front of the house she watched as the front door swung open to reveal the smirking man himself. Of course he knew she was here.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Klaus greeted, his mind flicking through the fantasies of why she would be willingly coming to him, though he knew that reality of the situation would be that she had come here to try and get him to do something for one of her friends.

"Klaus." She responded sternly, forcing herself not to melt at his accent. "Can I come in?" She asked making her way around him and through the door anyway.

"Of course." He chuckled, looking her up and down with such intensity it made Caroline shudder. Shutting the door, Klaus led her into the lounge, grateful for the absence of his siblings. Sitting down and casually leaning back on the sofa in the middle of the room, he gesture for Caroline to do the same. Stubbornly she didn't, choosing to remain standing and looking down at him. There was a moment of silence as the both just watched each other, waiting for the other person to make the first move.

"Well then, love. What can I do for you? I take it that this isn't a social visit." Klaus was first to break the silence. He already had a good idea as to why she had graced him with her company.

Caroline coughed slightly and stood up straight, ignoring the desire to swoon at his accent. Straight to business.

"I want you to let Tyler come back to town." Somehow she managed to keep eye contact when speaking, letting the statement linger between them.

"Haven't we had this conversation before, love." Klaus pointed out whist rolling his eyes. Heaving himself off the sofa, he made his way towards a familiar cabinet. He was going to need a drink if they were going to go through this again.

"Yes. But this time I think I could change your mind. I have things I can offer you." Caroline paused, having not thought this through very well. She bristled under Klaus' entertained look and gesture to continue. "Myself."

"What?" Klaus was sure he misheard.

"I would do anything to get Tyler's freedom back." A smirk formed on Klaus' face. "Anything within reason." She corrected.

Klaus paused for a second, pondering over the different fantasies he could act out with her.

"I want to draw you." He spoke out without meaning to. Caroline wasn't expecting that. Surely if he wanted he could draw her without permission, right?

"Um, Okay then." Caroline spoke up, gesturing to herself. "Draw away."

"You don't understand. It's your body I want to draw, not your clothes." Klaus froze at his own words. Had he really just said that to her? This definitely wasn't his first drink of the day...

"What?!" Caroline screeched. "Why would you even... You're insufferable!"

Klaus shrugged, there was not point backing down now.

"I've given you my terms. Either agree or get out." He knew there was no way she would ever agree to his suggestion, but it was a nice thought. Gripping his drink, Klaus started to make his way out of the room in dismissal.

Caroline had no idea what caused her to do what she did yet. Maybe it was temptation in the offer or her desperation to get Tyler safely back to where he belonged. Perhaps apart of her couldn't resist comparing the moment to her favourite scene in 'Titanic'.

"Yes."

Klaus froze with his back to her. This was the second time today she had shocked him. He turned around so he could look her in the face to see if she was being truthful, or if this was a part in yet another conspiracy against him.

"Really?" He never expected her to agree.

"If that's what I have to do then..." Caroline suddenly felt self-conscious, fully realising what she had just consented to do. "When do you want to do this?"

"Well, I'm not expecting anyone to come here any time soon." Klaus admitted, excitement building up in him.

"Okay..." Caroline's hands moved to the bottom of her shirt before dropping to her side and raising up again, not quite knowing what to do. Klaus, wanting to make this as enjoyable for her as it would be for him, quickly intervened.

"How about we take this to my room?" He smiled, holding out the rest of his drink for her. Caroline stalked past him, talking the drink out of his hand and gulping it down in one go before making her way up the elegant staircase.

On whim, Klaus used his vampire speed to race up stairs, grabbing Caroline as he did so. He heard the glass break behind them as he pulled her into his room, finally letting go of her with a smirk.

"Klaus!" Caroline chastised, pushing at his chest. He allowed her to knock him back a few steps before moving to locate one of his many sketchbooks and a pencil. He looked at her expectantly.

Caroline paused. She knew that if she wanted, Klaus would probably let her back out and leave with a bit of dignity, but she was far too stubborn for that. Deciding not to over think the situation, Caroline quickly pulled of her shirt and trousers, leaving her in her underwear. At least she had put on some pretty blue ones today, instead of a large and unflattering pair sent by some distant relative.

Klaus seemed to be grateful as well, as he eyed her up and down, taking in the sights. A huge part of him wanted to grab hold of her there and then and pull her close to him, but he didn't want to scare her off now.

Under scrutiny, Caroline's insecurity kicked it. Klaus had been around for over a thousand years. Surely that meant he had seen thousands and thousands of women before her – more impressive or beautiful women. Women who were skinnier or had bigger boobs.

Subconsciously, Caroline's arms moved up to nervously cover herself from his gaze, causing Klaus to frown slightly. Putting his art equipment onto the side, he moved towards her and gently took hold of her hands.

"None of that, Sweetheart." He whispered, fingers trailing down her arms, tracing light patters and causing goosebumps. He smirked to himself, mentally noting how responsive she was, before looking her in the eye sincerely. "You're perfect"

Neither of them knew who started the kiss, and neither of them cared. One moment they were staring into the depths of each others eyes, the next their lips were locked in fiery passion.

As Caroline's hands explored his hair, Klaus moved his hand to the back of her bra, unhooking and removing it. Unable to contain himself any longer – he had been waiting for this a long time – Klaus flashed them onto his bed, a wriggling Caroline pinned underneath him. He made his way down her body before literally ripping off her underwear.

"Klaus!" Caroline complained at the sight of her knickers, torn in two on the floor. When the hybrid in question just smirked down at her, Caroline decided to take matters into her own hands and use her strength to take him off guard and flip him under her, before proceeding to rip all his clothes off him. See how he likes it.

It turned out he liked it very much.

For second they both lay their, naked and panting. Klaus sat up underneath her and pulled her in for another kiss, softer than before, more loving. The kiss heated up and he moved her underneath him again. Their lips parted as he moved himself into position, teasing her.

"Klaus." She gasped out. "Please."

"Sweet Caroline." He muttered, supporting himself with one arm and using his free hand to brush the blonde curls he had always loved out of her face before entwining them together in every way.

They gasped together as they started to move, slowly at first before getting faster and faster to a level only a vampire and hybrid could manage. They both felt an energy from deep inside them build up and up before it exploded in release. Neither of them had ever felt that way. It was glorious – addictive.

For several moments they just lay together, glowing in the after affects of what had just happened. Caroline's head was spinning as she lazily traced Klaus' tattoo on his shoulder, her finger following the birds pathway across his chest. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to.

A second later, Klaus sat up, starting to get off the bed. Caroline started to protest, but he gently place a finger on her lips, hushing her.

"Just lay here, please." It was very rare that Klaus use the word 'please', but he was desperate to capture this moment of rare bliss.

He moved to collect his abandoned art equipment, before coming back to perch on the end of the bed. Watching him turn to a new page, Caroline rolled her eyes, before striking a pose similar to Rose's on 'Titanic'. Chuckling at her antics, Klaus shook his head.

"Just act natural." He told her and Caroline moved into a comfortable position.

…

Between Caroline complaining and Klaus' desire for the picture to be perfect. It took over an hour before he finished. As he put the pencil down, Caroline sat up, stretching her limbs before moving to see.

Looking down, she stifled a gasp. Klaus couldn't remember ever being as nervous as he was waiting to see how Caroline would respond.

"It's... it's beautiful." She whispered, unbelieving that the girl in the drawing could actually be her.

"I had good inspiration." He responded easily, a real smile gracing his lips. The smile faded as he remembered what had led the drawing in the first place. His face formed into a stone mask as he took it back off her and moved away from the bed, starting to clear up. "I'll get a message through to Tyler. Let him know that he is no longer in danger from the big bad hybrid."

Caroline just sat there, no knowing what to say. All she did know was there was no future for Tyler and her any more. Today had changed everything.

"Good." She told him, confident now. "I want the chance to say goodbye."

* * *

**Sorry if it didn't seem to flow, due to school I actually started this abut a month ago and I've only just found time to finish it :/ Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
